User talk:Sovintagepatterns
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the McCall's 9159 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 10:04, December 6, 2009 Creating a new page Hi, sorry to answer so late but I had some problems with my PC. Did you try the new page JeskaD created: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:CreateFromTemplate&type=pattern, it's much easier than before... let me know if you still have some problems (until the end of the month I'll be online, after I'll be on holidays for one month... and offline!) --Petite Main 20:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) How to avoid duplicate entries - pattern naming Hello, Thank you for entering new patterns. Just a few notes, as both Petite Main and I had to delete a number of duplicates recently: 1) Vogue Special Design patterns that have an S- in front of the number, need to have that S- included in the pattern number. E.g.: Vogue S-4429. Similarly, if a DuBarry pattern has a B at the end of the number, please include it. 2) When adding a pattern number that already existed, and adding a letter, there must be a space between the actual pattern number and the capitalized letter. All this is to avoid duplicates (and extra work for you and us). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 07:24, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tarna, Thanks so much! We will do so :) We do search the patterns before posting them, however not with the 'S' in front, so that makes sense why we don't see them! And for the rest , we will certainly follow the guidelines, a learning curve for us :) Sorry for all the extra work, please accept our apologies and convey them to Petite Main too. Always feel free to let us know if we are doing something wrong :) Thanks and enjoy your day, LanaSovintagepatterns (talk) 18:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Just saw that you added a comment that you re-added your link that someone deleted. The link I deleted was not valid (i.e. did not lead to any valid page). You may have made a mistake on the original entry. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 07:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Link updates Hi, Please note that you just relisted a link that someone deleted, while insisting that the previous link was still valid. I checked, and it was not. If you recently changed formats on your site the old links will lead to an error, and people will delete it. You can avoid that by updating your links. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 23:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tarna, Actually the same person removed an active link last week while our website was still up. When she removed yet another one, then yes we were upset, that happened before the site moved, you must have checked just moments after the site had finished being moved. Thanks, we'll be changing the links as soon as possible. Thanks! ````` Nodes... Ha - typos happen... Done. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hello, Best wishes for a happy, healthy and prosperous New Year to you! Thank you for the note on the "similar" link. While there may be instances of a nearly identical pattern being reissued in later decades, this was clearly not one of them. Removed the reference.... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello, There are some pure crafts patterns that are clearly off topic here (e.g. pure knitting or crochet and needlework instructions), but others may fall into embellishments of sewn items and are included here. I am not aware of which types of patterns Petite Main removed in the past. You may want to check with her on the specific reasons for removal at the time, to help with the determination on which patterns to upload. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 14:37, January 31, 2014 (UTC)